Alien (Fire in the Sky)
An unnamed species from the 1993 film Fire in the Sky based on the alleged true abduction experience of logger Travis Walton. Description In the film Travis Walton encountered the aliens on board their ship after they abducted him from Arizona's White mountains, first encountering the aliens' space suits and later the creatures themselves. Travis was then dragged to an operating table where he was covered by a tight, sticky rubber sheet while the aliens inserted different objects into his mouth, neck, and eyes. He was released five days later. The Aliens are shown to have very small eyes, a bald head and are completely naked; they also seem to possess space suits with two eye cavities resembling the huge black eyes Greys are described with. Only one alien is seen wearing a suit, using it to hide among empty suits in an attempt to capture Travis. Environment The Ship itself appears to be techno-organic and extremely massive in size; this is supported by a scene where Travis wakes in a cryogenic chamber whose exterior resembles the interior of an insect hive. In one of the cocoons Travis discovers a human torso, revealing this area is used to store specimens both living and dead. Though the male torso is the only human specimen seen, items such as shoes, books, a watch and a pair of glasses imply there were other abductees. Given a large variety of mechanical "arms" appear on the ceiling during a restraint scene and the aliens are seen selecting items from a large grouping of tools, they may well perform a variety of tests, some more dangerous and rigorous than those shown onscreen. (Indeed, the possibility remains that Travis was subjected to more experimentation than is seen in the film.) Capabilities As a long needle is seen seemingly penetrating Travis's eye and white flower flowed out of his eyes those who discover him find no sign of injury, the aliens may have healing technology. As shown when Travis was dragged through a series of corridors, the aliens seem able to walk about in a zero-gravity environment. U.F.O The U.F.O the aliens operate that Walton walks under appears to be dome shaped on the top and the bottom has a smaller round curve shape in the center of it. The bottom center of the UFO appears be transparent glowing with multiple colors and looks organic as if it was made of some kind of fluid or molten rock, (as when Travis looks up at it you see a close up of the bottom center which looks like molten Rock) the bottom center also emits some kind of red glowing gas or smoke that seems falling to the ground. (this smoke or gas is seen in other areas in the scene, such as when the crew pull up at site and Travis tells the driver to stop, there all distracted looking at plumes of smoke coming from the trees ahead of them till they notice Travis walking towards the UFO which is no where near the glowing red smoke they first notice. More of this red smoke is seen in the distance far beyond the UFO when it shows the full size of the UFO the truck and Travis standing under it, possibly another UFO but this is unknown) the UFO later starts causing the ground to shake (like if it was going to take off) but then shoots a beam of light at Travis, this beam of light from the UFO shows to be capable of paralyzing a human by contact, as Travis was unable to move from the beam with his arms spread his back bent backwards and his eyes rolled back, the beam then throws Travis across the air violently knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious, (this beam seems to be some sort of tractor beam used to snatch abductees and prevent them from escaping) the beam shuts off after use, it is unknown how the aliens exit the craft or how they got Travis on-board which they did off screen. History There is a clue in the movie suggesting that the aliens have visited the same woods before: a scene where a reporter (reporting live about Travis's disappearance) tells of an Apache legend about evil spirits that drop down from the sky to kidnap children. This evidence suggests that the aliens have been witnessed by the Apache long before Travis's abduction (believing them to be evil spirits) and that they possibly fear them due to previous abductions. Notes * The shape of the vessel, the events within, and the aliens in the movie were all different from the original account of Travis Walters. Category:Aliens Category:Unnamed Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1993